Avenge
by Temhaya Devochka
Summary: This Story is about a girl who is tormented by her boyfriends death and her path to darkness and revenge. this about crime so that is why i put it in csi. please no rude comments about it not having csi charecters.
1. Prologue

It is said that know one truly realizes they are completely and utterly alone until the moment when they're life is crumbling around them and there is know one there to protect or comfort them.

Sitting alone in the rundown café Sara truly felt alone; She had never completely felt alone before she had always had Stan. Just thinking his name felt like a thousand blades piercing her, killing her. She had told herself she would say his name today, not for herself but for him.

"Ma'am are you ok," asked the young barista.

Startled Sara jumped in her seat, "oh yes I'm fine sorry."

"Would you like another cup ma'am? It'll be on the house."

"Thank you that would nice."

As the barista walked away Sara began to take in her surroundings, she had been driving for hours trying to clear her head and at this point she had know idea where she was. She knew it was some where in Missouri but that is about it.

As the barista came over to set the coffee down Sara nonchalantly asked, "I seem to be lost, and so I was wondering if you could tell me where exactly we are."

"Oh yes of course we're in Mexico, Missouri."

Looking at the map Sara eventually found it, "so do you know how long it would take for me to get to St. Louis?"

"Well, St. Louis would be about 2 hours away, so you should be there around 7."

"Ok thanks."

"No problem, now you enjoy that coffee you look like you could use some."

"Oh I will thanks again," Sara chuckled.

St. Louis, Sara had not been there since Stan's accident, and now a year afterwards she was going to do what she had promised him exactly a year ago. Avenge him.

**A/N**

**Ok so this is my first story and I hope you like it. Please review I would live to here what you have to say! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

"_it is said that a snake has a simple brain and can only comprehend two emotions, anger and fright, and when a human is truly upset their minds shut down only leaving their simple brain to function resulting in pain and suffering."_

Cruising down the interstate Sara glanced at the green mile marker, "76," she mumbled under her breath.

Pulling over to the side of the road she pulled out the map the barista back in Mexico gave her, "Ok, so if I'm on mile marker 76 and Delbont station is on 23 then that means I lost a lot more time back Mexico then I thought," she mumbled to herself.

Her phone began to hum against the plastic glove compartment, quickly clicking it open she pulled it out realizing it was her stepmother she pressed ignore and turned the phone off. Sara knew this was a childish thing to do but she couldn't stand to even think of Teresa right now for that heartless bitch had made her childhood a living hell. In a way Sara thanked Teresa for the living hell though because during her rebellious youth Sara got sent to counseling where she met him, her one true friend and companion, Stan.

Sara had always thought Stan was brave, strong, unbreakable. She had never thought of Stan having his own problems she had always just thought of it as fate, destiny, that he was there in her group counseling session 10 years before when she was 15, back then he acted as if nothing was wrong all he would do was play guitar and sing to her under the stars where she would fantasizes about their future, a future filled with love, music, and peace.

"dam it," she screamed pounding on the steering wheel, "why did you leave me."

The pain was becoming unbearable now, she could hardly contain herself and all she could think about was Stan, it had been a year and she still couldn't even say his name. She began to wonder what there was to live for, what the point even was, why in the world she was still there. That is when she realized it there was a point to life, love, and for love people will do almost anything, even kill.

"kill," she said aloud, "kill."

With that she turned the keys in the ignition and set off, towards St. Louis, towards revenge.

**A/N **

**OK, so this is the first official 'going crazy' chapter, I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW I would love to hear what you have to say!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N sorry I have been on vacation and then didn't know where I wanted to take the story. So basically we left off with Sara heading to St. Louis to Avenge her late boyfriend Stan. We have know idea how died or why she is avenging him. If this is your first time reading I strongly recommend reading the other chapters, there short don't worry. **

Chapter 2

Turning on to I-70 Sara Realized she would be with Stan a soon something she was glad about but yet still made her sick to think about.

"dead," she said it over and over but still it felt fake not real. She realized that it had been hours since she turned off her phone and decided to to see what Teresa had to say.

"Sara, dear, please call us back your father is worried sick and we both know it has been a hard time for you but please Sara come home. Stan was a good boy but there are others out there don't stop living your life because Stan stopped living his. Call us back dear."

Powering the phone off again Sara was angrier then before Teresa didn't know anything. Stan would never stop living his life willingly, "how dare she," she hissed.

A year ago there had been an accident a very severe gruesome accident one police tried to clam to be a suicide, and did their best to keep those who knew the truth at bay. That is all the ones they knew about, and of course there was one that "slipped" through the cracks.

Sara recalled that night perfectly it was Stan's 25th birthday and she had driven up to St. Louis to surprise him on his business trip. Arriving at the Hyat she walked up to the front desk, "excuse me sir is Stan Palmer here."

"Well ma'am, we do have a Stan Palmer on record but he never checked in on Monday," the young man kindly answered.

"No, I know he is here he called me 2 days ago saying he got here okey. Please your wrong check again."

flitting away at the computer he shook his head and replied again, "No ma'am I'm sorry we have no Stan Palmer here. Maybe you can reach him on cell again, I'm sorry I couldn't be more help."

"Oh, it's okey," Sara replied as she headed out of the grand hotel. Her mind began to race thinking of all different places he could be. Dead or nearly dead in a back ally, or maybe kidnapped, or maybe he got caught up in the wrong crowd. Stan had been a Druggie at one point but he was passed that she knew it, she stood by him through it all the rehab, the relapse, and his final wake up call, her pregnancy. Stan even in his drugged state knew he would never be the kind of father his dad was, and sobered up. This was 4 months ago and though Sara was no idiot she knew that even though not along time he meant he would never use again. For their baby.

**A/N: **

**ok, so wow I didn't even see that coming it just sort of happened. So basically she was 4 moths pregnant when Stan died, and we have know idea what happened to the baby, whether its alive and if it is where? If its not what happened? So I would love to hear you feed back it means a lot thanks!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N sorry for not updating, I just haven't had time/ didn't know if I wanted to keep writing it. **_

Sara walked back to her car, as she tried to call Stan again. As she reached the car she began to break down, weep. She didn't know what to do, where to go. Again she tried to call him finally leaving a message, "Stan, baby where are you? Please call me back I'm so worried."

Sara began to drive, She wasn't sure where, all she knew was she had to keep going. She had to find him.

Sara came abruptly back to the present as she heard sirens in the distance. Afraid they were going to pull her over for being on the side of the road, she quickly turned on the engine and began to drive away, exiting on to highway 40 towards St. Louis. She drove until she came upon the Hyatt, the hotel Stan had stayed in.

Walking to the front desk she recognized the man behind the counter. He was the exact person working there a year ago, the man that told her Stan had never had checked in. She tried to not let him recognize her she knew this would ruin her plan. She knew that he would tip them off.

Keeping her head down, she asked for a room and paid. As she got to her room she began to unpack, just then she heard a knock on the door. Walking over to the peep hole she saw it was him, the man from the front desk.

She whispered to herself, "just a piece of the puzzle, now it's time."

Opening the door she acted as if she had no idea why he was there.

"Oh please, Sara. Did you really think you would get in here without me noticing you," he asked. At that exact moment anger overpowered her. Lunging at him she pulled him into the room. She was able to overpower him not because she was stronger than him, but more just because she caught off guard. As he laid on the floor in a daze she ran over to the bed side table pulling out her silencer.

As she knelt down and pointed it at him she began to cry, "you guys took everything from me, EVERYTHING! Now you will pay!" tears flooded from her eyes, still she was able to hold the gun steady, "where is he? Where is your leader? Tell me where he is and I'll spare your life."

The man was shaking as fear flooded his eyes, "he was in 1349 Washington Ave. the last I checked but I don't know any more!"

"Is it an abandoned building?"

He began to get cocky, doubting she would pull the trigger, "You should know what it is, it's where he killed him. Where you helplessly watched you boyfriend die," he spat, "I've told you know let me go."

"Haha I don't think so," Sara hissed as she pulled the trigger.

_**A/N ok so I hope you guys like the story, she is getting more and more violent as the story goes on. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment. Thanks.**_


End file.
